


Winter Formal

by Furrywalrus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrywalrus/pseuds/Furrywalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gets fangirls. Sasuke doesn't agree with them persuing Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Formal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. All ownership goes to Kishimoto Masashi. This is just a fanfiction.

The winter formal was coming up at Konoha High. People were in a craze a week before the dance was to take place. Some were trying to find last-minute dates, while others still had not gotten their dress wear. 

Naruto was making his way to the cafeteria when he a bunch of girls surrounded him. Most of them were in a grade or two under him. The girl in the center began to speak, "Naruto-kun! The dance, will you go to it with us?" Naruto looked confused, "What do you mean by 'us?'" Another girl decided to start talking. "We mean what we said. Take all of us to the winter formal with you. And after, you can decide who you want as your girlfriend out of all of us. It's that simple."

Naruto was about to respond before he got cut off. Sasuke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the blonde's lithe waist. Leaning his face towards Naruto's face he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Gorgeous, what's up?" A light blush crept over the blonde's cheeks. 

The girls were the ones to look confused now. "So, Naruto-kun? Are you going to take us to the dance?" Sasuke made a huffing sound, "Even the blonde dobe isn't this dense!" Naruto threw a questioning look at Sasuke. "Wh-." The blonde was again cut off by his raven haired companion. Though this time, it consisted of a pair of lips on his. Kissing back firmly, Naruto ran his hands down Sasuke's sides. (Taking pleasure in the shiver that racked the boy's body.)

Pulling away from the other boy, Sasuke smirked at the girls standing near them. "My boyfriend and I will be attending the formal together." The girls looked absolutely devastated. Naruto being the gentleman he is, he sent a softly spoken sorry in the girls' direction before pulling his boyfriend away. As they walked, Sasuke slipped his hand in the back pocket of Naruto's jeans. 

Ignoring the narrowed eyes directed at him, Sasuke turned his head so the girls could see him wink at them. Turning back around was a mistake. 

Naruto didn't look very happy. "Pervert! What do you think you're doing? You just crushed their feelings and now you're doing this!" Gently, Sasuke cupped the angry boy's cheek. He brought their lips together and enjoyed the soft pressure of his boyfriend's lips. "I don't want to hide that you and I are together any longer. You deserve to be shown to the world and not hidden from it. I really like you Uzumaki Naruto and I hope you know that."

A bright smile came to life across his boyfriend's face. "I really like you too, Uchiha Sasuke; if I haven't already proved that to you."

**Author's Note:**

> ＼(^o^)／


End file.
